


Continuity

by inspectorlegrasse



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inspectorlegrasse/pseuds/inspectorlegrasse
Summary: A memory from years ago brings two people together.





	Continuity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasuruby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasuruby/gifts).



“Please tell me you remember. Please tell me you remember. Please..”

Matsuura Kanan recited these words over and over in her head. It was almost a prayer, but the object of her prayer was not moved. The tousle of brown hair came up just to her chest, unresponsive. Even to her hug- she had simply accepted the gesture.

The silence and the stillness- it was killing her.

“Uh, Maru?”

Her nervous whisper broke the silence. Voice breaking on the last syllable, Kanan winced.

“Maru?”

She hated the desperate note that had crept into her voice. That silence. That’s what made it more unbearable. All Hanamaru had to do was answer, yet she wasn’t.

“I’m so sorry if I made you uncomfortable, I really didn’t mean to…“

Her head was beginning to pound. It never was going to work out, was it. All of her plans had gone wrong. And now all she was doing was hugging her junior awkwardly in the middle of the first year hallway.

“I swear, if I made you uncomfortable by saying all that, that wasn’t my intention at all. I’m so sorry. I take it all back, okay?”

Her tongue felt too heavy, the words stumbling over each other in her mouth. Everything felt too slow.

“I take it all back.”

She repeated the words. Her arms clumsily disentangled themselves from the younger girl. She took a shaky step back-

Only to have Hanamaru fall back into her.

For a small girl she had weight behind her hug, and Kanan out of both shock and the force of it, nearly fell down. Arms wrapping themselves tightly around her back, small hands twisting themselves together, steadied her.

“Kanan-chan.”

Her hands still around the taller girl’s waist, Hanamaru looked up. Her expression was set, yet there was a familiar warmth in her eyes that made Kanan’s heart clench.

“Kanan-chan?”

She froze with hope as Maru repeated her name with a gentle smile. Maybe this was going to work after all-

“Do you remember what happened after the birthday party?”

Kanan blinked, her high hopes dashed. She cursed herself internally- she should have been ready for the disappointment. Her confession had ended in an anti-climax of a simple question, and the shame and bitterness made her hands cold; but she forced herself to answer.

“Yea, I do. I just told you the whole story, didn’t I? Ruby’s 5th birthday party, me hugging you, and-“ She stopped, resolve to finish the story weakening. “Yeah.” She finished with a mumble.

“Yea, I remember that too. But I’m saying, do you remember what happened after.”

Her voice was insistent but that smile- gentle yet teasing- remained. Kanan shook her head, her curiosity overtaking her sadness for a moment.

“Outside in the porch?”

Out of habit she scratched the back of her neck and frowned. She gave another shake of her head. Was there something that she had missed in the retelling of her story to Maru? The climax of the story had been their hug and the beginning of Kanan’s feelings for Maru.

“What are we doing now?”

Kanan began to slowly realize, hope choking up her throat.

“You...hugged me.”

Maru’s smile widened, tears beginning to form in the corners of her eyes.

“And why do you think that was? Both then and now?”

Kanan didn’t bother to wipe away her own tears as she replied,

“Because you felt the sa-“

Maru pouted and brushed off a tear on Kanan’s cheek.

“Just say it.”

Kanan shakily inhaled and mumbled through her tears.

“Because you liked me too?”

Maru shook her head, wiping away her tears with the sleeves of her uniform. A half smile touched her lips as she gently said,

“No question mark at the end. No being apologetic, or unsure. Not anymore.” She cocked her head to the left and added, “Okay?”

Kanan nodded, and beamed.

**Author's Note:**

> You mean so much to me and I had so much fun writing this fic for you. Happy birthday <33


End file.
